


I didn't just kiss her

by Amvee



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Spin the Bottle, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Unrequited Love, Work In Progress, louigan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amvee/pseuds/Amvee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute little story of Louise and Logan falling in love. Of course though there will be drama, fights, and jealousy.</p><p>I made the age gap 3 years instead of 5.(making him 13 instead of 14 and louise 10 instead of 9 when they first met)<br/>(Logan is currently 19 in this fic, making Louise 16)<br/>This also includes some jimmy jr and tina action. The main couple will be louigan.</p><p>(Originally posted to my Qoutev.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pushed up against her locker door Louise looked up into the emerald eyes of her assailant. It was none other than Logan Berry Bush. The teen towered above the younger one, teasing her. Nipping at her pink bunny hat with his lips.

“Agh, I'm going to kill you Logan!” She screamed beginning to raise her hand,”Oh you see this hand, this is the hand I'm going to beat your ass with!”

Before she got a chance to strike he grasped her hand in his and pushed it up against the locker as well.

His breath was hot on her neck now; as she opened her mouth getting ready to scream the loudest she's ever screamed before she felt cool air touch her scalp. Logan had just done the unthinkable, he had taken her hat.

“Try and get it back Lulu!” Logan teased waltzing off triumphantly, spinning his prize in the air by the tips of its ears.

Louise, filled with anger, propelled herself off of the locker and jumped right on Logan's back. Flipping him over she beat her fist into his chest yelling how she wanted her hat back.

“Give it back, give it back, give it back!” She hollered.

“Okay, okay.” Logan wheezed, the breathe literally knocked out of him,”You can have your stupid hat back!”

Loosening his grip on the hat, Louise snatched it back, placing it back onto her head with a smile.

As logan got bacm on his feet, Louise couldn't help but give him a good punch in the face before leaving.

Logan grasped his jaw, moving it around a bit. He let out a loud groan of pain as he did so. Walking to the boys bathroom he looked into the mirror, his jaw seemed to be swollen slightly.Lifting up his red shirt he took a look at his front; small red marks decorated his pale chest.

“She may be small, but she can sure pack a punch.” Logan grumbled as he put his shirt back down.

After taking one nore llok in the mirror he glanced at the watch his father had given him on his 17th birthday. It was almost time for class. With that he set off to his 6th period.

~

Louise now in her own class waited for the bell to ring and the teacher to walk in. This period was her favorite period, this was the one she got to slack off in, and still make an A.

“Ah yess, Home Ec.” Louise sighed leaning back in her chair.

“Hey Louise.” Andy, and Ollie said in unison heading to their seats.

“Oh hey guys.” Louise grinned.

“Hey Louise.” Ruddy smiled jostling into the classroom, taking his seat next to Louise.

“Hello class.” Said a familiar voice to the Belcher girls ears.

The man was somewhere in his 40's, balding, and a big thick mustache. The man was standing before the class, his back to the students. He scribbled his name on to the board in familiar font that was used at Bob's Burgers, Louise snapped up in her seat immediately noticing this.

“You have got to me kidding me.” Louise groaned pulling on the pink bunny ears that dangled near her face.

“Hey Louise, it's your dad.” Andy said pointing his finger at the balding man.

“Are you sure?” Asked Ollie.

“Yeah, that's her dad.” Andy replied.

“Louise, you're in this class?” Bob said excitedly turning his head over his shoulder, body not facing away from the board.

“Kill me now....” Louise muttered,”Oh hey dad!”

“Well since Mrs. Roger is on maternity leave, I'll be your substitute til the end of the year.” Bob stated before going on a rant on what class was going to be like now that he was in charge. He explained how he wouldn't make it an easy A. Kids would have to work hard if they wanted a good grade in this class. He held very high expectations for his own daughter, who sunk lower in her seat with every word he spoke.

Pulling her hat over her eyes she slammed her head on the desk wishing her dad would just leave.

Walking home with Ruddy by her side she complained to him about Logan and her own dad.

“I don't get why he would do this whole teaching thing again. The last time something like this happened Ollie set Andy's hair on fire; Then put his own hair on fire to match Andy's!”

“Yeah.” Ruddy grumbled,”Hopefully it won't be like that this time around.”

“It would be pretty funny to see it happen again though." Louise laughed.

Nearing the burger joint she called home she saw a familiar form walk into the establishment.

Walking past the windows of the shop she noticed a Help Wanted sign taped poorly onto the glass's surface.

“Was that...?” Louise rushed into her family’s shop and saw her dad conducting an interview with some blonde boy.

“Hey Louise, how was school?” Her mother Linda asked in her usual happy manner.

She ran to her fathers side, blocking out her mother, and saw none other than...

“Logan!” Louise shouted right near her fathers ear,”What are you doing here?!”

“Louise, not so close to my ears.” Bob said rubbing said orifices.

“Seems like I work here now.” Logan said smugly.

“It was bad enough he worked here like 7 years ago. Why'd you have to re-hire him?!”

“We needed help around the restaurant Louise.” Her father answered rubbing his ear.

“This day couldn't get any worse!” Louise yelled stomping out of the establishment.

“What was that about?” Ruddy asked.

“It as nothing, just my dad hired Logan douche bush.” Louise sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Is he still bullying you?” Rudy questioned.

“It doesn't matter now Ruddy.” Louise said before walking off towards her front door.

Pulling the key she kept in a pocket of her signature green dress she unlocked the door, slamming the door behind her. Stamping her feet as she ascended the stairs she managed to gain the attention of Gene, who was merrily playing on his keyboard.

“What happened Loui-” Gene began before hearing her door slam.

Jumping into her bed she grabbed a nearby pillow and proceeded to scream into it.

~

“Is she usually like that?” Logan asked Bob getting up from his seat.

“Yeah. I'm sure she'll get over it soon though.” Bob stated, “So I'll see you tomorrow for training?”

“Yeah.”Logan said with that shit eating grin he usually wore.”Can't wait to start.


	2. Chapter 2

“I can't believe he hired that douche berry.” Louise grumbled to herself getting out of bed. Rubbing her eyes she let out a loud groan.

Stepping out of her bedroom she quickly thought of a plan to stay home. Walking back into her bed room she let out loud groans of pain and clutched her stomach. Today she was going to take a day off from school. If she was going to deal with Logan at the restaurant she sure as hell wasn't going to deal with him at school, at least today anyways.

“Oh, whats wrong with my hun-bun?” Linda asked rushing into the room and to her howling daughters side.

“I'm having bad cramps.” Louise stated before letting out a pain-filled moan..

“What kind sweetie?” Linda asked, her brown eyes filled with concern.

“Period...” Louise complained.

“Oh my poor baby!” Linda gasped,”Well I'll go get you some asprin and chocolate from the fancy store your father buys his black garlic from.”

“Thanks mom.” Louise said weakly.

Watching her mother leave her room she pulled out the journal she kept under her mattress. Scribbling her thoughts from yesterday down she couldn't help but think about what an asshole Logan was. She eventually drew him in there but the artwork turned into something...Something she tried to erase but soon gave up on doing so.

“That fucker..” she grumbled,”Him and his cute stupid face.”

“Hey Louise.” Tina said walking into her sisters room.

“Hey Tina.” Louise said tucking the journal under the blankets.”What are you doing here?”

“I live here.” Tina replied,”You know that.”

“That's not what I meant.” Louise sighed.

“Ohhhh...Uhhh, well anyways, I just wanted to say I hope you feel better.” Tina said before leaving.

“Wait!” Louise shouted out to her sister.

“Yeah?” Tina questioned peeking her head in through the crack of the door.

“N-nevermind.” Louise murmured.

“Oh, okay.” Tina said before closing the door, separating her from her sister.

Pulling her journal back out she quickly tucked it back under the mattress. Flopping over in her bed she proceeded to get some much needed sleep. Today was going to be a terrible day.

 

~

 

“Yeah man.”Logan said coolly,”I'll be there.”

“Cool man.” Zeke replied,”Don't forget, major hotties, spin the bottle, and 7 minutes in heaven.”

“I won't!” Logan said with a cheeky grin as Zeke proceeded to walk away.

 

~

 

“So...Tina...Zeke is having a party and I was wondering if you'd want to come?” A shy Jimmy Jr. asked.

“Yes!” Tina said as excitedly as she could, which wasn't very considering her voice was very monotone.

“Alright, I'll pick you up at 8.” He said before leaving to his next class.

“You look excited Tina.” Gene observed.

“I got a date to Zeke's party.” Tina stated.

“Jimmy Jr.?” Gene questioned.

“Yes!” Tina replied.

“Cool, tell me more about at as you walk me to class.” Gene said walking off, Tina not too far behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting at home, Louise was free to do as she wanted. She would slide against the hardwood floor of the building in nothing but a pair of boxers and over-sized button up shirt. She managed to do this causing little to no noise, her mother was still downstairs running the restaurant.

Hearing the front door open and footsteps hurriedly running up the stairs Louise booked it back to her room.

“Shouldn't she be managing the restaurant?” Louise muttered to herself jumping back into her bed.

“Louise!” Linda hollered,”How are you doing?”

“I'm okay mom!” Louise yelled back,”The cramping has gone down since this morning!”

“That's great!” Linda said with a smile as she walked into Louise's room,”Would you mind helping out in the restaurant?”

Louise just gave her mother a look before sighing in defeat,”Fine....”

“Good....Also,” Her mother began,”Why are you wearing that?”

“No reason.” Louise answered.

“Okay, well I'll let you get dressed.” Linda said before leaving, and heading back down stairs.

“It must be busy...” Louise grumbled.

Putting on her green dress, black flats, and signature pink bunny hat, she headed downstairs. Opening the front door she walked outside, taken back by the sun for a moment.

“It's so bright.” She growled as she shielded her eyes

“Good afternoon Louise.” A male voice from behind her said.

“Hey Teddy.” She said giving him a smile.

“Why aren't you at school?” He asked as he walked passed her.

“I have the day off,” She stated,”Not from work though.”

“Well it does seem busy today.” Teddy pointed out.

“Yeah.” Louise sighed as she walked into the store.

 

~

 

“Wow.” Gene said as Tina finished her story,”That was really boring.”

“It was okay.” Tina replied.

“Yeahhhh, not really.” Gene stated before walking into class.

 

~

 

“Louise Belcher.” Bob called out. Looking around the class room he noticed his angel dust wasn't in class.”Hey Andy, Olli.”

“Yes!” They both yelled out.

“Have you seen Louise today?” He asked.

“No,” Olli answered.

“I don't think she came to school today.” Andy said.

“Okay, thanks.” He said before starting the class.


	4. Chapter 4

With Louise gone, Rudy had no one to hang out with. Louise was the glue that held the group together. The twins, were on their own, leaving Rudy to be by himself. Being lonely he decided to visit Louise during lunch break.

"Louise will be so surprised!" Rudy said to himself excitedly as he drove out of the school parking lot, and down the street towards Bob's Burgers.

~

Taking orders while her mother cooked Louise really regretted staying home. She would rather be at school possibly being tormented by that tall cute blonde... Finding herself sighing dreamily she shook her head, tossing her feelings of Logan out of her head. After taking care of the customers she moved to the kitchen, prepping the sides, such as fries and cutting tomatoes.

"Louise!" A familiar voice called out.

"Oooh, is it a gentleman caller?" Linda asked her daughter.

"No mom, it's just regular sized Rudy." Louise answered before making her way out of the kitchen.

"Hey Louise." Rudy said as a he walked up her.

"No offense but why are you here?" She asked looking Rudy up and down, arms crossed.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." He stated whilst taking a puff from his inhaler.

"Well now that you've seen me you can leave." She said as she headed back to the kitchen. She seriously hated people from school seeing her work. It always embarrassed her.

"Maybe I came here to eat." Rudy said, a smirk on his face.

"What can I get you?" Louise asked through gritted teeth, a blush forming on her face.

~

As Tina Towards the gangs lunch table she noticed that everyone was gone, well except Jimmy Jr. He waited there for her like a gentleman. He had done some growing up since middle school, not by much but there was still a noticeable improvement in his attitude towards Tina.

"Hey Tina." Jimmy greeted.

"Hey Jimmy Jr." Tammy and Jocelyn interrupted as they sat down on either side of the boy."Are you ready for the party this weekend?"

"Yes." The Pesto answered,"I'm actually taking Tina."

Tammy made a sour face but accepted it,"Okay...Are you ready Tina? Got your costume picked out?"

"This is a costume party?" Tina shrieked.

"Yeah, did he not tell you?" Tammy giggled, obviously amused at Tina's display of shock.

"This is too good." Jocelyn added.

As Tina continued to freak out Jimmy go up from his seat, wrapped his arms around her and told her calm down."The costumes are completely optional."

"No they aren't. Plus where's the spirit in Halloween if nobody is wearing costumes?" Tammy said, adding to Tina's episode.

"We can go look for ours together if you want?" Jimmy said retracting his arms from Tina,"I wasn't really going to wear one but-"

Having regained her composure Tina squeaked,"Yes!...I mean yeah, that'd be cool."

"We can look after school." Jimmy suggested before taking his seat between the blondes.

As Tina did her happy dance that she thought no one could see, she noticed a familiar Bush staring in her direction. Tina quickly stopped, realizing that people could see her, and sat down. She would glance in his direction she noticed her just kept squinting at her, or more precisely the table. Tina tried to put her finger on why he was staring in their direction but couldn't come up with a reason why. She decided to ignore him and put her attention on her object of affection. Just as soon as she did though she noticed a bouncing red head making his way towards the table. There was Rudy! Where had he been? Taking a look at her phone she noticed Lunch was almost over.

"Hey Tina." Rudy said taking a seat adjacent to Tina.

"Where  have you been?" She asked.

"I went to go see how Louise is doing." He blushed.

"How is she?" Tina questioned.

"She's doing fine, keeping the place going." He answered.

"Okay." Tina took that answer and again turned her attention on the Pesto boy.

~

"Can I get a break now mom? I'm starving!" Louise requested, her stomach roaring.

"Sure." Linda answered,"Just come back when your shift stars back up again."

"Yasss!" Louise shouted running out of the restaurant and to the front door of the house. Stepping inside she relished the cool air hitting her face. Whipping the sweat from her forehead, a result from the heat of the kitchen, and Rudy's surprised arrival, she skipped upstairs. Kicking off her shoes she slid right into the kitchen. Cracking open the fridge she pulled out some leftover spaghetti from the night before. 

Popping it in the microwave she ran to the living room and sunk into the old worn out brown couch. Grabbing the remote she turned the tv on and flicked through the channels. Not finding anything of interest she ran to her oon and pulled out her laptop.

Hours had passed and left over spaghetti eaten, Louise checked the time. Realizing what time it was she let out a deep groan. In a couple of minutes she would have to deal with Logan.

Walking out of her room she noticed Tina walking up the stairs, Gene following behind, and then Bob. Putting her black flats back on she tried to casually walk past her father but was stopped as his hand hit her shoulder.

"Why weren't you at school today?" Bob questioned his youngest.

"I wasn't feeling good dad." Louise answered."I feel better now though, so if you don't mind..."

Slipping from his grasp Louise made her way downstairs and towards the restaurant. Looking through the fingerprint covered glass she noticed that Logan was no where in sight. Cheering she made her way inside and spotted that retched blonde teen walking out of the kitchen with her mom.

"You actually came?!" Louise yelled, obviously outraged.

"Of course I did, why would I want to miss out on working with my best friend." Logan chuckled, a sinister look in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe you're here." Louise groaned.

"You know you secretly want me here." Logan whispered into her ear.

Louise face grew red, both out of embarrassment and anger. Clutching her fist tightly she reminded herself that she would punch him later. Taking in a deep breath she counted to ten, then let it out.

"Louise I'm going to need you to train him." Bob said, peeking his face through the window that connected the kitchen and dinning area."We're packed and I'm needed up here."  

"What about Gene or Tina?!" Louise inquired. She was not about to train Logan."There has to be Some other way!"

"Louise please don't argue, we're really busy and they're off tonight." Bob answered, a begging look in his grey eyes.

"Bobby I need you right now!"Linda yelled.

"Coming Lin. I have to take care of this louise." Bob said right before leaving.

Louise let out a loud groan.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you tonight, but only tonight." Logan said with a wink.

"S-shut up." Louise stammered, a deep blush finding its way to her cheeks."I'm going to whip your ass into shape and teach you how to- Get off your phone!"

"Wait, I'm busy texting this girl." Logan said with a slight smile.

"Who!?" Lousie asked without thinking, instantly regretting what she had just said,"It's not that I care or anything..."

"You jealous Louise?" Logan teased.

"Shut up douche berry...we need to get to work." Louise said grabbing a note that laid on the counter in front of her.

"A simple hamburger, think you can handle it Logan?"Louise chuckled,"Obviously not, why did I even ask. Hahaha."

"'I'm more capeable of things than you think I am." Logan snickered, winking at the raven haired girl.

Again she blushed,"Shut up and get to work."

~

"So Jimmy Jr, what do you think of this one?" Tina asked stepping out the dressing room. She was wearing a very accurate cop uniform, "Sexy huh."

"Yeah Tina." Jimmy Jr sighed rolling his eyes."Can you pick one out so we can leave."

"Did you pick one out yet?" She questioned the obviously bored ginger.

"Yeah...I'm going to be a dancer?" He said unsure.

"Oh, like a stripper?" Tina grinned.

"What, no Tina." He replied making a confused face." A hip hop dancer.'

"So you're not dressing up then."

"Yeah I am...just can we hurry up already?" Pesto asked as he started to regret his desicion on taking Tina costume shopping.

"Okay. I'll just get this one." Tina said stepping back into the dressing room.

"Finally." Jimmy Jr sighed under his breath.

"How has costume shopping been?" A familiar blonde asked, stepping towards Jimmy Jr.

"Oh hey Tammy." He greeted," Its been okay. I'm just tired."

"Tina really wore you out huh? Well I know a way you can rejuvinate yourself. Come on!" Tammy said grabbing the tired boys arm and dragging him off.

" I have to wait for Tina to-." Jimmy began.

"Just shut up an follow me." Jimmy complied and followed the blonde.

Moments after they had left Tina stepped out of the room, costume stuffed back into its package. Glancing around she noticed that he was gone. She began to ask around but no one had bothered to answer her, they all just gave her a weird look.

Blowing hot air from her nose she made her way to the cashier, but was soon distracted by a mask. Alibiet it was ugly, but she thought it would be great for Louise. The mask was of a rabbit, a very ugly rabbit. Tina had recognized it from one of her sisters favorite movies, Donny Draco, or was it Darko...didn't matter, she was going to get this for her sister. Grabbing it from the rack she quickly brought it to the check out area and proceeded to pay.

~

"Not doing too bad bush for brains." Louise chuckled.

Logan just rolled his eyes and countined on with his work. A part of him was happy that she complimented him, though he would never let her know that.

"Seems to be about closing time, thank god." Louise yawned, stretching her slender form,"You can leave now. I'll clean this up, and by me I mean my parents."

"I'm just gonna take a look at the schedule before I leave." Logan said brushing past her. The smell of sweat and fast food clung to his skin, wafting from him to her nose. She couldn't help but take a big sniff in, which she instantly regretted. She much preferred his natural scent. The one of  ironically berries and well, bush. Well not really bush but the smell of an evergreens leaves.

"Can you leave already, your existence is annoying me." Louise groaned ushering the boy out.

"Don't be pushy Belcher."Logan complained,"See you next Monday."

"You're not working Halloween?" Louise questioned, raising a brow. They usually worked Halloween now that the kids were much too old for such festivities.

"No." Logan answered bluntly,"No one is."

As he left Louise checked the schedule and he was right, no one seemed to be working this weekend. A mischievous grin spread across her face as she thought about how she was going to be spending this weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

Waltzing back to the house, schemes floating around in her head, Louise headed to her room. She was eager to write down her plots was distracted by a bag laying on the bed. She was of course suspicious but also curious. Deciding to open the bag she was excited to see a familiar bunny head just lying there. 

"Oh my god! This is amazing!" She yelled giddily clutching the mask to her chest tightly.

"I'm glad you like it." Tina said walking into the room.

"You got this for me?!" Louise asked, eyes full of stars.

"Yeah. Didn't you get that I got it for you?" Tina questioned not understanding what Louise had ment.

"Thanks Tina." Louise said before pushing her sister out, "Now you can leave so I can try this baby on."

"Oh, okay." Tina said as the door shut on her face.

Excitedly Louise set herself in front of the tall mirror that hung from her closet door. Hands shaking she pulled the mask over her head before letting out a large scream of glee.

Prancing around her in the mask she had completely forgot about writing about her schemes. She was too happy to think about being destructive.

Wearing herself out she pulled off the mask, placed it on her desk, whipped off the sweat, and flopped onto her bed. Snuggling into her pillows and blankets she let out a rather happy sigh.

~

"Tina you look upset. What happened?" A concerned Linda asked her elsest child.

"Its nothing mom.". Tina said slinking off to her room.

"Its not nothing. Tell me what's bothering you sweetie." Linda said patting the empty seat on the couch beside her.

Without hesitation Tina flung herself onto the couch. Tears welled up in her eyes as she began to tell hr mother what had happened.

"That damn Jimmy Jr." Linda growled, an arm draped over her daughter protectively."We're gonna make him pay. Oooh revenge!"

"Uuuuuh, I don't know..." Tina said unsure how she felt about this. Jimmy Jr may have deserved it but she wasn't  

"Do you still have Josh's number?" She asked her daughter.

Tina gave her mother a weird look before answering,"Yeah, why?" 

"Invite him!" Linda said excitedly, wiggling in her seat with excitment.

"I don't think so. Jimmy Jr invited me, it would be rude if I left him for Nathan." Tina expressed.

"Oh fine. I'll figure something out." Linda sighed, head leaning on Tina's."Now go head off to bed."

The teen thanked her mother before leaving. Linda sat there, ideas beginning to brew around in her head. Realizing she couldn't do any of them without help she decided to ask Louise.

"Louise! Louise!" Linda hollered as she incessantly knocked on her youngest daughters door.

"What?!" Louise yelled, her mother having woken her up.

Her mother continually knocked until Louise to answer. Obviously disgruntled Louise sneered at her mother as she opened the door,"You better have a good reason for waking me up."

"You wanna help me get back at Jimmy Jr for ditching Tina." Linda asked a less than excited Louise.

"As fun as that sounds, I am going to have to decline your offer." Louise said before shutting her door,"NOW LET ME SLEEP!"

"Oh fine. I'll talk to you later then." Linda pouted walking to her room."I cant believe she wouldn't want to help with a prank."


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting up in her bed, Louise lazily rubbed away at her sleepy eyes. Letting out a yawn she heard a knock at her door along with the voice of her sister."Breakfast is ready!"

"What are we eating?" Louise questioned getting out of bed like a zombie, grabbing for her bunny hat ear that laid on the dresser besides her bed. She was never one to be a energetic in the morning, even when it came to food.

"Happy-cakes." Tina replied, her voice sounding further this time.

"More like sad cakes..." Louise muttered letting out a giggle. Get it? Cause they should be sad for being eaten, or so Gene would put it.

Stepping out of her room the smell of food hit her noise, making her mouth water.

"Good morning angel dust." Bob greeted his daughter setting a plate on the table for her. Saying her good morning the the family she sat down and began eat.

"So Louise about last night..."Linda brought up.

"Not now Linda, I'm eating here." Louise informed her mother.

"Mom, just let it go. Jimmy Jr. texted me last night. It was just a big misunderstanding." Tina spoke up, her voice even more monotone than usual.

"Fine." Lin pouted, before taking a bite of bacon that made up the face on the happy cakes.

They sat there in silence until the electronic keyboard that hung around Gene's neck began to play. More specifically the fart setting went off, making everyone burst out into a fit of giggles, including Bob.

After breakfast was over Louise slinked back to her room, avoiding cleaning the dishes yet again. That was until she was caught by Tina. Tina had asked a favor of Louise to help, but that wasn't the real reason she wanted to be near her sister.Louise being the sly girl she was somehow got out of it, instead just staying in the kitchen as Tina cleaned, which was fine with the older teen. 

"So, you want me to come to this party?" Louise questioned kicking her legs that hung off of the counter top that laid besides the sink.

"Yeah, I think you would have fun." Tina claimed.

"Sorry Tina, but a bunch of teenagers sitting around a bottle, and going into a closet to kiss doesn't sound like my definition of fun." Louise said clicking her tongue as she scooted herself off the counter. Walking off back the her room, arms slung back behind her head she heard her sister say something that made her stop in her tracks.

"I'm sorry but what did you just say?" Louise said almost threateningly through gritted teeth.

"Logan is going to be there." Tina said monotonously, turning around the face her sister.  
   
"Now I'm defiantly not going." Louise said letting out a nervous laugh, a light pink dusting her cheeks.

"Oh, I thought that would make you come. I guess not."

"Yeah, you guessed wrong." Louise chuckled, the blush on her face only growing deeper.

"And that's why you blushed right?" Tina said, cocking an eyebrow at her sister.

"I don't know what your trying to get at here but-" Louise began before being cut off by Tina.

"You like him don't you?" Tina inquired.

"No! Why would I ever like douche berry." Louise growled.

"Sure."Tina said turning back to the dishes,"Well if you want to come it's at Zeke's house."

Walking back the her room, back hunched and mind racked Louise jumped onto her bed. Cuddling into her pillow she wondered what she was going to do. On one hand she could go and see Logan, but on the other she would probably have to see that girl he was stuck on texting last night. Nothing would break her heart more than that. Letting out a huge groan into her pillow she kicked her feet on the bed.

Propping herself up against the wall she had made her mind up. She had to see who her competition was. This was going to be difficult though, she had to go in without anyone recognizing her. Turning her head she saw the mask from the night before sitting on her dresser. No one would be able to recognize her if she wore this, thought there was still her voice. She guessed she could just put on an accent possibly make it lower or higher depending on how she felt at the time.

"Louise!" Linda said barging into her daughters room without warning.

"Oh God!" Louise shrieked tossing her mask at her mother.

Completely unfazed by the mask hitting her, she continued to ask her daughter what she had originally came into her room for,"I heard your going to Zeke's party tonight."

"Who told you that?" Louise questioned very much pissed off at her mother for startling her.

"Tina, who else." Her mother chortled as she walked to her daughter, setting herself on the bed.

"And?" Louise snarled.

"I thought you would like some help from me picking out a costume." Linda replied, a huge grin plastered to her face.

"I don't need a costume." Louise said matter of factly.

"Oh really? Then were is your costume." Linda questioned. Louise too annoyed to answer her mom just pointed at the mask that laid next to bedroom door. Hurriedly Linda went to pick it up, making a face full of disgust as she took it into her hands. She then told her daughter that this was unacceptable and that they had to go shopping for something immediately. Much to Louise's dislike she saw where her mother was coming from and agreed to go shopping. She knew Logan wasn't going to like this mask, no matter how much it would help her hide her face.

Pushing her mother out of the room so she could get ready Louise thought of things that could hide her face. A simple bunny mask would suffice, not to mention it was also pretty cute. She would never admit it but she was into masquerade masks.

Putting on her typical green dress and black ballet flats she was ready to leave.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright!" Linda cheered dragging her youngest daughter through the doors of a nearby Halloween store door. Looking around she saw exactly what she would hope to find.  
  
"Mom can we hurry up." Louise groaned following behind her mother. Dragging her feet she glanced around the store. Seeing familiar blonde hair in the distance peeked her curiosity. Picking up her pace she swiftly she hid behind a sparse shelf. As she peeked over the side of the shelf she saw Logan, making her heart skip a beat.  
  
"Louise!" Linda began to holler. Louise let out yet another groan as she she replied,"Mom, shut-"  
  
She was interrupted by none other than Logan,"Louise why are you hiding?"  
  
Louise let out a shriek of terror as she turned her head to see him standing beside her. Logan sniggered at her response.  
  
"You jerk!" Louise yelled beginning to punch him in the chest half-heartedly with her small fist. Logan quickly stepped back, most of her punches missing.  
  
"Louise stop that!" Linda said picking up her daughter by the armpits.  
  
"Let me at him!" Louise grunted struggling to escape her mothers grasp.  
  
"Louise calm down." Linda chided."I'm sorry about this Logan."  
  
"I'm used to it." Logan said cooly,"What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Were looking for a costume for Louise she's going to a party tonight." Linda explained.  
  
"Oh, what party?" He asked curiously looking down at Louise who seemed to be struggling less now.  
  
"Ha! Like I'm going to tell you!" Louise said trying once more to escape her mothers grasp. Logan let out a deep sigh.  
  
"I was thinking of going to Zeke's party..." Logan began, making sure to make eye contact with Louise. Her face grew red as he stared right into her eyes,"But I'm not too sure anymore."   
  
Louise grew limp in her mothers grasp. Placing her daughter back onto her feet Louise huffed and puffed, looking up at Logan who just smirked at her. This only infuriated the girl even more, without any energy to attack him she was forced to just stand there and glare at him.  
  
"Well I'm not going to Zeke's party." Louise said matter of factly, arms crossed."So you don;t have to worry about seeing me there. Can we leave now mom?"  
  
"Yeah. I got bored after putting you down. Lets go look for that thing." Linda said before turning her back to the disgruntled couple."See you Monday Logan."  
  
"Bye." Logan said, a smile on his face as he watched the Belcher girls walk away.  
  
Following behind her mother, Louise couldn't help but turning  her head back to the blonde boy. Seeing him smile set her cheeks on fire as well as making her heart beat quicken. Being caught by Louise caused the same effect on him.  Feeling a buzz in her pocket caused Louise's head to snap back forward. Pulling the phone that laid snugly in her pocket she turned the device on.  
  
It was a text from Rudy asking to hang out. Louise thought it over for a second before saying she was busy tonight. Putting it back into her pocket she felt it buzz again, this time what she had planned. Rolling her eyes she told him where she was heading for the night. Much to her surprise he knew what she was talking about, Rudy wasn't normally told about these kinds of things.   
  
"Who're you texting?" Linda asked her daughter.  
  
"Just Rudy. He's going to the party tonight." Louise informed her.  
  
"Oh." Linda said with a smile.  
  
"You find the mask?" Louise asked, boredom evident in her voice.  
  
"Yes." Linda answered plucking a plain white bunny mask off a shelf.  
  
"Can we leave now then?" Louise grunted, kicking an empty bag on the ground.  
  
"Fine, such a  party pooper." Linda grumbled as they both headed to checkout.  
  


* * *

  
Once they got home Louise checked what the time was. Seeing that it was now 3 she skipped off to her room, bag in hand. Throwing open her door she tossed the bag to the side. Rummaging through her closet she found an old dress that was sure to match the mask. It was a knee length dress, pure black, and had a white doll like collar.  
  
Stripping off her clothes and hat, she slipped the dress on. Grabbing the mask from the bag she placed it snuggly over her head. She had to admit she looked rather cute in this. Twirling in her dress she couldn't help but think about how much Logan would like this.   
  
Hopping into bed she grabbed the dairy that laid under the mattress. Snatching a pencil that laid on the dresser besides her she began to scribble down her thoughts of today, most of which pertained to Logan and her hopes about how the party will go. Some time had passed before she heard the door creak open. Glancing up she saw her sister standing there in a cop uniform.  
  
"Louise Rudy is here to see you." Tina informed stepping into the room, Rudy standing behind her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Louise asked, eyes focusing on the chubby orange haired boy.  
  
"I thought I'd ta-" Ruddy took a moment to take a puff from his inhaler before continuing,"I'd take you to the party."  
  
"That's nice and all Rudy," Louise began, placing her diary, and pencil onto the bed."But I'm going with Tina."  
  
"That's fine" Tina said,"You can go with Rudy, I won't mind."  
  
Louise rolled her eyes, stepping off the bed and headed toward Rudy."Is that your costume?"  
  
"Do you like it?" Rudy beamed a big proud smile.  
  
Louise scoffed and rolled her eyes,"Yeah, totally."  
  
Rudy was oblivious to his friends sarcasm and just smiled at her."Are you ready to go? You look good by the way."  
  
Completely ignoring his complement she gave him a weird look before asking the time. Upon hearing that it was 7:30 she grabbed his hand and ran out of the house. She wouldn't normally worry about being late but she couldn't wait to see Logan.  
  
"Louise, slow down, my asthma." Rudy said through ragged breaths, his face red from lack of air, and something else.  
  
"No time for slowing down!" Louise said picking up her speed, clutching onto his hand even harder.  
  
Zeke's place wasn't too far from where they started. She let go of Rudy's hand as soon as they reached the front door, much to Rudy's dislike, and began fix her hair. She knew she would be to obvious if she let them stay in their signature pig tails. As she let down her hair, Rudy began to knock on the door.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey there pretty mama." A man chunky man in a skeleton costume said smoothly as he looked the girl in the mask up and down. Louise cringed, swallowing her words back, she wouldn't let her temper take control. Especially with such an important mission she had tasked herself with.  
  
"Hey."Rudy took a second to take a puff from his inhaler before continuing,"Zeke."  
  
"Come in, come in!" Zeke said taking a hold of both of their arms, pulling them inside. The smell of cheap alcohol exuding from Zeke's breath hit their noses rather quickly.  
  
"Drink much?" Louise mocked, her voice coming out lighter than her usual tone.  
  
"How'd ya know?" Zeke laughed, holding his pudgy stomach.  
  
Louise rolled her eyes and strolled off, away from the boys. She walked towards the kitchen, following the sound of music. The noise was muffled but she could hear it coming from behind a door. Anticipation building up inside of her, she grasped the brass knob in shaky hands. As she was about to turn it felt it jiggle from the other side. Letting it go, she let it swing open to reveal a rather intoxicated slutty pirate, Tammy Larson. Her words slurred from her mouth, incoherent as she passed by Louise. Again Louise rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe how hammered everyone had gotten hammered so quickly.  
  
As bad as this made her feel she felt she could use this to her advantage. An intoxicated Logan would be rather fun to mess with. She giggled to herself, a slight blush forming on the apples of her cheeks."Perfect..."  
  
"Hey Louise, wanna get down there?" Rudy said, a disheveled Zeke right behind him.  
  
"Woah that's Louise?!" Zeke's gasped,"I just thought that was some hot tail you found."  
  
"Well isn't that nice..." Louise said through gritted teeth. She could care less what Zeke thought, but his comment made her angry.  
  
"Uhm..."Rudy began, a hand reaching to the nape of his neck rubbing it uncomfortably,"Let's just get down there."  
  
Louise shrugged her shoulders and nearly skipped down the steps, a little bounce of excitement in each and every step. Zeke's comment soon melting from her conscious from the anticipation of seeing Logan soon. Black flats meeting the cold grey floor of the basement she glanced around the dimly lighted room. Strobe lights lit up the room, but only slightly. Music floated in air, bouncing off the walls making it sound louder than it really was.  
  
Looking around she noticed her sister sitting casually in a chair chatting a less than enthusiastic Jimmy Jr's ear off. She smiled to herself, it was amazing someone could put up with Tina's boring banter. Continuing to look around she noticed a rather large circular rug sitting in the middle of the floor Jocelyn as well as a couple of other people sitting on it, to the left of them was a white table that held various types of beer. Most of which were cheap.  
  
Louise squinted her eyes, pouting thinking of the liquor. The one and only time she had drank a beer left her dissatisfied. As she was looking around a boy had seemed to have been staring at her, it was none other than Rudy. Rudy was excited to have brought Louise but was let down when her attention was not on him. He had been planning ever since Zeke brought up the party that he would finally tell Louise how he felt. Right now though, he felt a little uptight, there was no way he could this sober. He took several steps to the table, picking up a blue moon. Cracking it open he watched Louise wander around, taking a sip. The warm liquid rolled over his tongue, and down his esophagus. It only made the butterflies that filled his stomach to scatter and flutter even more.  
  
"Hey Louise." Tina shouted, noticing Louise wandering about. Louise shot a look her sister's way. Tina motioned her over but Louise shook her head, she was on a mission. A mission to find Logan, which seemed pretty fruitless. She couldn't find the blonde anywhere. The only people she managed to find/see were: Rudy, Zeke, Tammy, Jocelyn, Tina, Jimmy Jr, and other people, most of which she didn't know.  
  
Louise let out a soft sigh heading towards Rudy. Rudy's lips trembled, his eyes watching the way Louise's hip swayed in that dress. A blush formed on his face as she neared. He instinctively looked down, averting her gaze on him. She grasped the can in his hand and took a swig of it. Citrus filled her mouth, she rather enjoyed the taste. She much preferred this sweet taste over the bitter beer she had once drank.  
  
"You enjoying this?" Rudy asked looking back up.  
  
"It's okay..." Louise answered, fiddling her fingers that laid around the can of liquor."The music is pretty shit. But this is pretty okay." She held up the Blue Moon.  
  
"Can I get that back?" Rudy asked, his cheeks burning a deep red. God how he wanted to put his lips on that can. More so he wanted to put his lips on Louise, but the substitute of cold hard metal that were grazed by hers would have to suffice for now.  
  
"Sure." Louise barely looked his way, slamming the metal to his chest."I'm gonna go get my own drink."  
  
Rudy let out a heavy sigh. He greedily put his lips on the still warm metal, relishing the fact he was indirectly kissing Louise. He glanced behind him, watching as Louise grabbed a Blue Moon.  
  
"Logan!" An enthusiastic feminine voice shouted. Louise's head shot up, like a deer in headlights when she heard his name being shouted.  
  
Louise eyed the blonde that enveloped Logan in a bear hug. The girl was dressed as a skanky nurse, while Logan was in a toga. A gold leafed headband circling the back of his head and ending just a couple inches off ahead his ears. It perfectly framed his face. The way his defined chest peeked out from the confines of the cream colored toga set her heart ablaze. Heat suddenly radiated to the tops of her cheeks as she took in the sight of him. Normally she wouldn't be so obvious when it came to him, but he hadn't noticed her. His eyes were glued on the smaller blonde that clung onto him.  
  
Rudy had noticed Louise sudden change in demeanor. She was no longer bored and stoic, but excited and anxious. Two emotions he rarely ever saw come from her.  His eyes followed the path her eyes were set on to see what caused this change in her. He felt a bubble of anger rise from his stomach, and to his cheeks. He grew jealous from the effect this boy had on his beloved. Why couldn't it have been him to make her feel that way? He had always been by her side, her shoulder to cry on. He always thought it had meant something that she always leaned on him for support. He supposed not...The anger that furrowed his brow and reddened his cheeks soon left. His anger was replaced with sorrow, but only momentarily. His chance with Louise wasn't lost, even if she was interested in someone else he couldn't let that deter him, confidence soon began to fill his chest.  
  
Louise's eyes stood firmly in place as she gazed at the blondes. Her face crinkled in disgust as the girl laced her hand in Logan's, pulling him towards the middle of the room,towards the other dancing teens. Shaking around she gyrated her lower half against Logan's. He look on his face and in his eyes contrasted. His face had a huge grin that laid on it, while his eyes seemed to be scanning around the room, looking for a chance at escape. Thinking back Louise noticed how stiff he was in her hold of him, both in the hug and when she grasped his hand.   
  
Louise smirked to herself, Logan didn't want to be with that girl."Dumbass..."  
  
Rudy glanced over at Louise, noticing the smirk on his face. Oh that devilish smirk that he had grown so accustomed to over the years."What are you staring at?"  
  
Louise's fiery gaze snapped from Logan to Rudy. Her eyes widened realizing she had been caught, she managed to stutter out,"N-nothing."  
  
Rudy gave her a soft smile, causing her cheeks to flush pink. A reaction he hadn't expected from the girl. None the less he was happy to have been able to make her blush.  
  
The music came to an abrupt stop right before a drowsy Tammy strode between the dancing couples on the rug. Logan looked relieved when Tammy barged between them,"Now that everyone is h-here-!"  
  
"We're going to play 7 minutes in heaven!" Zeke let out a loud burp as he finished off Tammy's sentence.  
  
"I thought it was spin the bottle..." Louise muttered under her breath. She shrugged realizing she had been locked in a closet with Logan before so this wouldn't be anything new for her. That was if she got Logan, which she desperately hoped for.  
  
"This'll just make it a little more interesting!" Rudy exclaimed, a glint of eagerness shone bright in his eyes. He thought of the many ways to confess his feelings if he were to be locked in a closet with Louise. Just the thought of the two of them locked in a closet made his face burn...or maybe that was just the alcohol. Taking a hold of Louise's forearm he pulled her along with him. She was stiff in his grip. She tried to shake him from her, but he didn't let go. The Belcher let out an annoyed sigh, what had come over Rudy? Alcohol?  
  
"Rudy, you can let go." Louise seethed.  
  
Rudy let her loose from his tight grip of her forearm, letting his set back at his side. Taking seats on the floor, Rudy tried his hardest to not let his urges to be near her over come him. He could tell she was annoyed with their previous contact so he didn't want to annoy her any further. There was no way he could confess if she was upset with him.  
  
Zeke stepped into the middle of the group of teenagers, setting a green glass bottle down. He let out boisterous laugh as he said,"Let the game begin. May the odds be ever in your favor."  
  
He turned around, winking at Jimmy Jr before setting him self in between Jocelyn and Tammy. Tammy held onto Zeke's built arm, as if her life had depended on it."Well come'on! Someone spin the bottle!"  
  
Rudy stood up nervously, all eyes were on him. Stepping through the teens he crouched down, and spun the bottle. All the while crossing his fingers, hoping to get Louise. Sweat began to from on his forehead, not only from the anticipation but from how hot the room had suddenly become. Watching it come to a stop, he looked in the direction with hope filled eyes to see it had landed on Jocelyn. His heart broke somewhat, but this was only a minor set back.  
  
"Ooooh Jocelyn!" Sang Tammy swaying side to side.  
  
"If you squint your eyes he's kinda hot..." Jocelyn muttered under her breath. Stumbling forward she took a hold of Rudy and dragged him to the nearest closet. Louise hadn't noticed upon first inspection of the room, that their laid a  closet besides the staircase.  
  
Rudy glanced behind himself, looking right at Louise. His face was flushed red and he looked tense. Louise flashed him a smile, and gave him a thumbs up. Rudy smiled back at her before returning his attention to Jocelyn. The blonde hadn't seemed to noticed he wasn't focused on her when they entered the spacious closet. Fighting her way through coats she took a seat on the ground, her back hitting the wall. Rudy stood above her awkwardly unsure of what to do.  
  
"Are you gonna leave me h-hanging or waht?" Jocelyn complained.  
  
Rudy winced at the harshness of her words,"I-I'd rather not..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jocelyn stood up on wobbly legs,"I'm hot."  
  
Rudy didn't reply, he just averted his gaze from her to the floor. Jocelyn groaned before tackling Rudy, causing them to crash onto the floor. Pushing her lips to his, he laid in place, her mouth moving on his still one.   
  
What had seemed like hours to him had only been minutes. Thankfully though the time was up and this was over. Pushing him off of him, he scrambled to his feet and rushed out.  
  
"Wow Rudy." Louise laughed,"Was it really that bad?"  
  
Rudy nodded, his face a pale, completely devoid of color."O-okay, whose next?"  
  
Logan stood up, heading towards the bottle that laid on the floor. With a flick of the wrist he watched it spin. Louise hoped it would stop on her. Luck seemed to have been on her side that night as the bottle had stopped right on her.


	10. Chapter 10

Louise's face turned a bright beet red as his gaze settled on her. The breath caught in her throat, she felt as if she were going to faint. This couldn't be real! This had to be a fantasy, a dream come true!

Logan crouched down in front of her, taking in all the features of her face before smirking. Louise let out somewhat of a whine as he continued to bore his eyes through her face. Soon a blush overtook her face, and found new land to conquer at the tips of her ears. Louise gulped the lump in her throat as she reached for Logan's hand that extended out to her. Grasping onto it Logan pulled her up quickly, causing her to stumble over her feet, and land onto his chest. Ear pressed to his chest she heard his heart calmly pounding away. Logan let out a chuckle before nudging her off, and leading her to the closet. He was curious of this girl's name but he didn't care for such formalities when it came to situations like this. A name didn't matter, it wasn't like anything would come out from this. This was just another kissing game to him, but to Louise, it was something completely different.

Rudy couldn't help but be jealous. The one boy he hadn't want to get Louise had gotten her. Rudy felt the urge to get up and say something but he shut that thought down. Even with all this confidence that filled his being, he knew he wouldn't, shouldn't do anything. He had to let this play out, even if it tore away at him. Rudy tried to take his mind off of the couple by looking at his phone, but it didn't help. He craned his neck to see the couple entering the closet, watching the door slam shut. He was tempted to text her as soon as the door closed but what would that change? Absolutely nothing. Maybe stall it for a while but he wasn't about to ruin this moment for his best friend, even if he was jealous. Instead he decided to play on his phone, the thought of Louise persistent in his mind as he clicked an app.

Logan wasn't sure who this girl was, even though he didn't care to know her he was glad he got her. The way her face turned a bright cherry red, as he gazed down at her. Even now in the dark, he could still see the vibrant color radiating off her cheeks. He let out a heavy sigh, as he set himself up against the wall, letting the girl's hand go. She took a couple steps back, finding herself beside a couple of coats as her back hit the wall.

A part of Louise felt guilty, she was sure Logan wouldn't be this nice if he knew it was her. But did that really matter right now? She was pretty sure Rudy, and Jocelyn made out, and they didn't even know each other well. There was a difference though, between dislike and just plain not knowing the person. As questions racked her mind, Logan gaze set upon her. Logan pondered who this girl was, she reminded him of Louise but there was no way this girl could've been her. He was sure if it was her, she would've started beating him up right on the spot. Plus this girl was way too cute to be Louise, even if her mask was covering about half of her face, he just knew this girl was cuter.

"S-soo..." Louise laughed nervously noticing him looking right at her. Louise twiddled her thumbs, her eyes falling to the floor. She couldn't look at him right now, this was embarrassing. Nervousness filled her system as she heard the older teen step forward. Louise began to beat herself up mentally, this wasn't like her! This whole situation had played out the way she wanted to, but it just felt weird. This couldn't be real.

She was brought out of her torpor when she felt firm, slightly calloused finger tips grasp her chin. The feeling of his hands on her face made her realize that this was real! This wasn't some weird little fantasy but it was indeed happening.

Again the breath caught in her throat, forming a lump of anxiety. Her breath became labored as soon as she met Logan's soft baby blues with her own brown ones. He chuckled down at her, she was so cute, and vulnerable. As he leaned down a buzz went off in his pocket. This gave Louise much relief, she had time to gather herself. She steadied her breath as Logan pulled out his phone. He let out a low growl seeing who it was. It was a text from the girl who wouldn't leave him alone, he regretted ever talking to her. Sure she had a fine as hell body, but she was clingy, and annoying as fuck. She had seemed cool at first but this, this was too much. He shoved the phone back in his pocket before turning to look back the girl that had once stood trembling before him. She seemed to have calmed her self, but she still shook a bit.

"A-are we g-gonna kiss or what?!" Louise nearly yelled, her voice breaking on some words. There was the Louise she knew herself to be, not this scared mess of a girl from before. 

"Eager much?" Logan laughed leaning back down towards the girl, the tip of his nose touching the plastic that covered hers. He set both of his arms on the sides of the girls head, entrapping her. He felt her warm breathe tickle his lips. He smiled a bit before placing his lips on the girls before him. She stiffened as soon as their lips had met, but she melted into the kiss, enjoying the taste of his lips as they massaged themselves into hers. Louise couldn't help but sling her arms around the boys neck, deepening the kiss. 

Logan was caught off guard when the girl tossed her arms around his neck, stopping his actions, but only for a second. He peeled his hands from the wall, setting them on the girls small waist. The heat of her body radiating through the fabric, too his hands. His hands wandered down her waist, resting on her hips. He ran his thumbs over them carelessly.

Normally Logan would never get so lost in a kiss but this kiss seemed different. He wasn't sure in which way but he didn't care. He stuck his tongue out slightly slipping across the surface of her lower lip. Louise gasped feeling the muscle make contact with her lips, nonetheless she parted her lips, letting it slip in. Her tongue laid still as his wandered her mouth, flicking her own a couple of times.

He let out a deep groan as he pressed himself against her, pushing her into the wall. Coats flew around them, completely surrounding them. Just as Logan's hands began to wander towards Louise's butt the door shot open. Both of them froze in place as a voice called out to them. An intrusive hand shot out, and grabbed Logan's shoulder, pulling him back. Logan stumbled back but caught his balance as his back met with someone chest. He turned around to see Zeke holding him. He shook himself from the boy before glaring at him. Zeke didn't seem to mind though, his eyes glazed over showing her was barely coherent.

"How was it man?" Zeke asked.

Logan rolled his eyes before they returned to the emerging form of the girl exiting the fort of coats. Her mask was tilted to one side but it didn't give away much in the case of her identity. All he could see was that she had a smile on her pink tinted face.

She hurriedly stepped out of the closet, bumping her shoulder into Logan's arm. He smirked to himself, wiping away the spit that lingered on his lips with his tongue. Logan wanted more, that moment in the closet wasn't enough for him. Even though he told himself that her name didn't matter, it now did. He had to know who this girl was.

As he emerged, the blonde who he had been with before had shrieked,"Is that a boner?!"


	11. Chapter 11

Logan went wide eyed, a blush forming onto his face. He attempted to cover his blush but the apparent boner was more important to cover. Logan completely embarrassed dashed towards the stairs, but stopped in his tracks as he heard a familiar laugh. He looked back to see the girl he had just made out with, laughing. This wasn't any ordinary laugh, this was the Louise laugh. High pitched cackling. Anger soon swelled within him. Not only was he embarrassed but he had been duped into kissing that monster. He would not stand for this. He would wait til later to think of a plan. Right now he had to leave! With quick feet he ran up the stairs, slamming the door behind him as he left.

 

Louise's  laughter came to an abrupt end as she heard the door slam. Louise had felt oddly bad for doing what she did. She was tempted to run after him but decided not to, seeing the blonde girl chase after him instead. Louise let out a sigh. This wasn't  going the way she had originally thought it would have.

"That was rough..." Rudy said with a laugh.

"Louise shouldn't  you go after him?" Tina spoke up, walking towards her sister.

" Pfft, no." Louise answered."It's  not my fault douche berry got a boner."

"Well I'm  pretty sure he was embarrassed. I'd be if that happened to me." Tina retorted.

"Tina you can't  get a boner." Louise pointed out with a chuckle.

"You know what I mean." Tina said crossing her arms. Tina's normally bored expression was changinng to something more of dissatisfaction, the corners dipping down to form a frown. This teen wasn't know to change facial expressions normally so when they did change, it usually ment she meant business."Imagine how he feels Louise! He probably feels pretty dumb. Did he even know it was you behind that mask?"

"He didn't bother to ask." Louise mumbled, feeling small under the weight of her sister's words. 

"I could tell." Tina's said,"Did you see the look on his face when he heard you laughing?! Of course you didn't...He must feel terrible, being tricked and embarrassed in front of everyone."

"Why do you even care!" Louise yelled. She knew what Tina was saying was true but she didn't want to accept her mistake. Slowly though Tina's words had eaten away at her core. Tears began to brim her eyes.

Tina's stood there silent, seeing her sister shake, tears forming in her eyes. She let out a sigh before enveloping Louise in her arms, apologizing, and saying it wasn't really her business,"I know you like him, but this isn't going to help you.. I'm just trying to help you..."

Louise pushed her sister off,"I never asked for your advice."

With that Louise ran out of the room. She wouldn't let anyone see her cry like this. She found a space on the ground a few blocks away from Zeke's house, setting herself on a bench. The sun had gone down and the only thing lighting the streets were a couple of street lamps as well as the moon.

Louise let out a heavy sigh as she tore the mask off her face. Holding herself she curled up into a ball, tears streaming down her face. "This was a stupid fucking idea. I ruined everything!"

Louise continued to wallow in her self pity for some time until she heared the sound of feet. Looking up she saw Rudy. His face sad, and eyes filled with sympathy. The girl that held his affection curled in a ball crying, it just broke his heart seeing her like that.

He tried to call her name but his words stuck to the insides of his throat. Instead of continuing to try, and speak, he crouched down taking a hold of her. Her sobs growing louder as a result of this. She burrowed her face into the crook of his neck as she held onto him tighter, muffling her wailing in the process. Rudy in another attempt to comfort her began to rub her back in a circular motion."I fucked up Rudy!"

"Louise it's okay..."

"Th-thank you." Louise said through haggard breathes as she pulled away from Rudy. Her face stained with black streaks.

"N-no problem." Rudy stuttered. Louise smiled at him letting go of him.

Sobs escaped her throat a couple of times as she tried to calm herself. Once she was done she apologized to Rudy for letting him see her like that, right before threatening him.

"Don't worry Louise I won't tell anyone about you crying." Rudy laughed waving his hands innocently in front of him."Glad to see you back to normal."

After that Rudy and Louise set off towards Bob's Burger's. Louise clutching onto Rudy's arms as the walked in complete silence. Not the awkward kind of silence, more like the comfortable kind. Louise gasped a couple of times dealing with the aftermath of crying so hard.

As they reached the Belcher resident Rudy was tempted to kiss his friend goodnight but right now wasn't a good time to, and he knew it. He instead opted to give her a tight hug before leaving. A kiss would've totally been inappropriate right now anyways.

"Thanks again Rudy." Louise called out before opening her front door, slinking inside.

Rudy glanced back watching her walk in. One day he would tell her exactly how he felt. He softly exhaled, shaking his head, a slight smile adorning his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Logan's ego was in shambles as he ran out of the house. The sun was setting as a cool breeze filtered through the leaves of a nearby tree. The feel of the soft blow of the wind helped cool his heated face. He slumped as he walked to his car, thoughts racing through his mind as he walked over to it. Fingers fumbled into a pocket in his toga as they searched for the car keys, cool metal soon meeting hot skin.

His shoulders slumped as he opened the car door setting himself in. Shutting the door he wondered how he was duped. Louise must've planned this, he knew she wanted to get back at him, but tricking him like that was just plain wrong. He honestly didn't mind he was called out for his boner, he just felt stupid for falling for Louise's trick.

As he pulled out of the driveway the blonde bimbo was running after him. Logan rolled his eyes, a scowl adorning his face seeing her slam her hands on the hood of the car. This just made him pull out faster, and more recklessly, causing him to hit a bush.

Logan sped off towards the direction of home. His head was filled with ways he would get back at Louise for this. He even thought he was staring to like her too, then she goes, and pulls this stunt. He laughed at himself realizing how stupid he was for liking Louise. She would only ever see him as an enemy, a punching bag, a loser. He swore to himself that he get back at her for deceiving him.

Pulling into the driveway of his house he pondered how he was going to do it. He could ignore her, that would probably get under her skin faster than anything else. He knew her, he knew she hated to be ignored but how would that work? He worked with the girl for fucks sake. He couldn't just up, and quit his job considering he needed the money, maybe he could figure out something with Bob...

As soon as he stepped foot into his home his mother asked him how the night had went. Logan grunted in response as he headed upstairs to his room. He locked the door behind him, crashing onto the bed soon after. He pulledand,  kicked off the clothes that stuck to his body. He laid his face on the palms of his hands, the scene of him and Louise in the closet replaying over, and over again in his head.

After about a couple minutes of remembering he looked down to see the thing that got him in this situation in the first place. He chuckled to himself realizing how much the thought of kissing Louise turned him on. He tossed his himself back, landing onto the soft comforter that laid bunched up on his bed. He slowly snaked a hand down to the rim of his boxers, peeling them from his lower half. Tossing them to the ground he leaned over, opening the first drawer on the dresser that laid beside his bed. His hands fumbled for a moment as they searced for a cylinder like object. His hands grasped onto the tube of lube, popping it open, squirting some into his right hand before setting it back down, and getting to work.


	13. Chapter 13

Logan woke up the next morning feeling great. Last night's "adventure" was amazing. A sigh escaped his lips as he sat up from his bed, slinging his legs off the ledge. Placing them both on the ground he walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. Seeing the lube stick out he shoved it to the back of the drawer, and then pulled out a pair of clean boxers. Sliding them over his chicken legs he decided what he was going to do today. Without a second thought he pulled out his phone from the toga's pocket that laid strewn on the floor. He decided to text Jacob, his best friend. He needed to talk to one of his friends about what happened last night.  
  
Jacob and Logan had been best friends since freshman year, in fact he was there when he first met Louise. Oh that fateful day when he had decided to steal her hat and almost had his ear cut off by a biker. He remembered that day fondly.  
  
After getting fully dressed he headed downstairs. The bottom level of the house smelled like pancakes and maple syrup. His stomach growled as the smell his nose. Logan hadn't realized it til now but he hadn't eaten much yesterday. He was busy with things. Things being the blonde from last night. You have sex with a girl once, and she thinks your dating. Logan rolled his eyes at the thought of the girl.  
  
As  he took a seat at the table he noticed his parents weren't home. Guess he just had the house to himself today. He let out another sigh, leaning back in his chair, tipping it over slightly. His eyes gazed around the room before finally meeting the object emitting that amazing smell. He brought the chair back to all fours before sliding out of it.   
  
Once at the microwave he pressed the appliances button, the door opening up revealing freshly made pancakes. He grinned to himself taking in the delicious smell before taking the stack out. Placing it on the table he grabbed some syrup from the fridge, and drenched the stack.  
  
He ate in silence until Jacob had arrived. Logan talked to him about everything that had transpired yesterday. Jacob agreed on never speaking to the blonde again, thought what to do about Louise was difficult. He suggested Logan to confess his feelings but Logan couldn't. He knew Louise wasn't interested in him as a person. Maybe Gene was right all those years ago, maybe him and Louise would reconnect in their 30's, and get married...  
  
"Why do you ask for advice if you're not going to take it." Jacob asked, swiping a hand through his auburn hair.  
  
"I don't know." Logan laughed,"Wanna play some video games."  
  
Jacob shrugged in response,"Alright, but we still gotta figure out what to do about Louise."  
  
"Fine, fine." Logan waved him off.  
  
"I'm serious." Jacob said, not standing down."What's one thing she enjoys doing to you?"  
  
"Annoying the fuck out of me." Logan answered rolling his eyes. That was a dumb question. It was evident that she loved to annoy him.  
  
"Well let's take that away from her." Jacob suggested,"Just ignore her."  
  
"I thought about doing that but I'm not sure about it." Logan said honestly,"Do you really think it'll work?"  
  
Jacob nodded as he walked beside Logan up the stairs. Once they were in his room Jacob jumped on Logan's bed. Logan set up the TV and console. Passing his friend a controller he put on Mario Kart. Time to get salty!  
  


* * *

  
That day Louise decided to keep to herself. She didn't do much in the morning or afternoon except browse the internet, and write in her diary. At some points she would cry, but muffled it with her pillow. She knew this was very uncharacteristic of her, and she hated it. She shouldn't have let this affect her but she couldn't help it. Her heart was aching, and it was all her fault. That stupid decision, she should have just come clean to him while in the closet. Would it have been worth it though? She possibly would have never been able to kiss him, but letting a chance like that slip by was...She wasn't sure how to feel. It was partially her fault, she knew that much, but he was the one to wear a toga, and get boner.  
  
She had to apologize...even though she didn't want too. She let out a loud groan. This was going to be painful, she never apologized before. Well except for that one time she got Tina kicked out of her Boys For Now fanclub. That was besides the point, Louise was the reason Tina was kicked out. While with Logan, it was all that blonde girls fault...maybe she could just explain herself instead of apologizing? That would be less painful.


	14. Chapter 14

Exiting his bedroom, his cheeks flushed pink from lack of breath. He lifted the red block to his mouth, pushing onto the silver button, inhaling the white puff of air. He held his breath for a moment before exhaling. He never realized how nervous he would be seeing Louise after what happened Halloween night. He took one more puff for good measure before stepping out of the house. Patting the car keys that laid in his pocket he decided to surprise Louise by picking her up today. Pulling them out, he opened the car door, entered and placed the keys in the ignition. Backing out of the driveway he made his way to Louise's house.  
  


* * *

  
  
Louise slumped out of bed, energy drained from her usually chipper self. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Logan today. Well, that was a lie, she wasn't looking forward to explaining herself to him today. What if she messed up and lost him forever? Maybe ignoring him would work? No, no. She couldn't chicken out now.  
  
Stripping herself she pulled on a simple green dress, lacing a brown belt around her waist. Brushing her curly hair she wandered around her room looking for some shoes. Spotting a pair of brown boots she put the brush down, and grabbed said boots, pulling them over her feet. Sock free was a thing she was used to by now, so something like this wouldn't bother her.  
  
Hearing her phone go off she picked it up from her dresser. She glanced at it, seeing it was from Rudy before putting it down, she wasn't in the mood for talking right now. Letting a sigh pass her lips she looked up into her full body mirror. She felt the need to put on some makeup. Doing a simple cat eye with mascara was enough for her.  
  
Looking down she saw her signature pink hat on the ground, she picked it up slowly, looking at it before tossing it on her bed. She didn't feel like wearing it for once in her life.  
  
As she walked out of her room, back pack slung over her shoulders her phone went off once again. She pulled it from the pack and glared at it. Another message from Rudy. Deciding to open it she was surprised to see he had come to pick her up. Normally he would meet up with her in their usual spot near the bench just a block from her house, but today was different. She couldn't help but wonder why.  
  
"You look different Louise..." Tina noted, looking her sister up and down,"What happened to your hat?"  
  
"Nothing, I just didn't fell like wearing it." Louise answered nonchalant, face stoic, lacking any character.  
  
"That's not like you." Tina said. She lulled a finger up to her eye, a mere few inches away from contact, wagging it up and down.  
  
"So? I can wear makeup if I want to." Louise snorted before leaving, her arms crossed.  
  
"Ohhh! Sexy!" Louise heard, her head turning to see her mother, jumping with joy,"My little baby is wearing makeup and no hat!"  
  
Louise groaned, a small blush forming on the tops of her cheeks."Why is everyone pointing it out?"  
  
"Well, actually only 2 people, me and mom." Tina chimed in. Louise rolled her eyes at her sisters remark. Deciding she had enough of this she waltzed down the stairs, opening the door to be greeted by Rudy. His eyes beamed seeing her change in look. In all his years of knowing her he had never seen her with makeup, and without her hat.   
  
"Don't stare." Louise grumbled shoving her hands in Rudy's face, blocking his line of sight. He gradually pulled them down before giving her a compliment. She blushed as a result, only to brush off his comment a second later. Taking a hold of her arm, he dragged her to the car.  
  
The car ride seemed to lift Louise's spirits, the high paced music, and smooth driving. Her lungs pouring out melodies along with the music as Rudy's did. He was happy to have made the decision to do this. Seeing her black hair swayed with the motions of her head to the music, notes falling from her pink lips, made him fall even harder for her. She was so gorgeous in the boys eyes.   
   
Upon reaching the school Louise and Rudy sung their hearts out. That was until Louise spotted Logan staring at the duo. He seemed to huff before continuing his walk down the hallway, and to the cafeteria. She was tempted to follow after him but Rudy held her in place, hands on her shoulders."Rudy, why are you touching me?"  
  
"Louise, I know  what you plan on doing." He said,"I saw the way you looked at him, and I don't think he would want to talk to you right now. You should wait a while for him too cool down."  
  
Louise laughed,"I'm sure douche berry is over it by now."  
  
"Louise, he was embarrassed thanks to you...and that one girl." He said the last part quietly. Louise tried to ignore his comment, but she knew what he said was true. Her spirits back down she passed by the open room, stealing one more glance at the blonde before continuing down the hallway with Rudy.  
  


* * *

  
Seeing Louise made Logan's heart skip a beat, as much as he wanted to talk to her, he had to ignore her. He couldn't let her win.  
  
"Hey Logan, you okay buddy?" Jacob spoke up, looking his blue eyes friend in the eyes.  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Logan lied, letting out a soft chuckle.  
  
"You just seemed out of it." Jacobs eyes wandered to see where Logan's yes had been,"What were you looking at?"  
  
"I wasn't looking at anything." Logan huffed. He knew he couldn't tell his friend the truth.  
  
"Sure, you so weren't looking at Louise." Jacob said dryly,"You can't let her win Logan."  
  
Logan knew what his friend said was true but he did want to speak to Louise. It hadn't even been but a couple days, days he was used to not speaking to her on, and he was ready to break. He had to do something to get his mind off of it. He soon suggested him and Jacob skip school to hang out at the park. Jacob nodded his head excitedly, agreeing with the plan.  
  
"There's one thing I need to get done with first." Logan said standing up from the table, Jacob doing the same.  
  
As they walked out of the Cafeteria Jacob turned to his friend,"What do you need to get done?"  
  
Logan tossed his hands to the nape of his neck, clicking his tongue,"Gotta talk to Bob. If I'm going through with this whole avoiding and ignoring thing I need to get a schedule figured out."  
  
Jacob nodded, pushing his body on the metal bar of the school doors that led to the student parking.  
  


* * *

  
Louise voiced her concerns to her friend,"What if he doesn't want to speak to me again?"  
  
"He might not." Rudy said, still bent over, looking for something that laid hidden in his locker.  
  
Louise leaned against the locker besides him, worry evident on her normally cheery face,"I don't think I could handle that. I don't know if I ever told anyone...but I actually like that dumb ass."  
  
Rudy clenched his jaw, face still hidden behind the lockers door,"You guys work together right? Talk to him then." Even though he hated to give Louise advice on how she could win over Logan, he couldn't help himself. He hated seeing her upset, he had to help her out, even if he knew it wouldn't help him out in the slightest.  
  
"That's a great idea! Thanks Rudy." Louise smiled, though Rudy couldn't see it. She pounced him from behind, giving him a tight squeeze before letting him go,"Are you done yet?"  
  
Rudy pulled a book from his locker before answering her. He smiled at her as they walked off towards class.


	15. I actually updated (Not name of chapter) Chapter 15

It didn't take too long for Logan to arrive to his destination, just a couple of minutes. Gripping the steering wheel he pondered if he should even do this. He liked Louise, there was no denying that, so why would he try to avoid her? Oh yes, that's right, his pride. Taking in a deep breath he let it out, his friend in the passenger seat blabbing on about something Logan didn't care to listen to,"I'll be back in a bit."  
  
"Nah I'll think I'll come, I'm kind of hungry." Jacob stated leaning back in the chair, arms behind his head.  
  
"Dude." Logan complained unbuckling himself from his seat,"I don't need a distraction."  
  
Jacob let out a loud groan,"But dude, I am so hungry I feel like my stomach is eating itself."  
  
"Jacob seriously." Logan rolled his eyes as he opened the cars door,"I'll be 5 minutes at the most alright, we can go someplace better after this."  
  
Jacob let out a sigh,"Fine, but you're paying man."  
  
"Whatever." With a sigh Logan shut the door and made his towards the entrance of the restaurant. Tossing the door open he stepped in to see Linda behind the counter terrorism chatting away with a customer.  
  
"Yeah, she was wearing makeup and no hat. I'm so proud of my baby Teddy, she's growing up!" Linda raved to Teddy who listened intently, a smile on both of their faces.  
  
Logan let out a suppressed cough hoping to catch the attention of Linda. Immediately she noticed him, her head tilting to the side wondering as to what he was even doing here,"Hey Logan. What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in school?"  
  
He ignored  her question by asking her one of his own,"May I speak to you about something Mrs.Belcher?"  
  
"Sure, what is it Logan?" She questioned walking around the counter to where he was standing.  
  
"I was wondering,"He took a moment to take a breath, mind racing if this was the right solution but already knowing full well it was already too late to turn back,"If I could no longer be put on shifts with Louise."  
  
"Is there a reason why?" She asked,"Let's take a seat and talk it out."  
  


* * *

  
In 4th period Louise found herself to be bored as she fiddled with the pencil on her desk. Huffing she pushed the pencil from side to side, eventually flicking it off her desk, and onto the floor. Letting out a suppressed groan she placed her head on her desk hoping that doing this would some how help time pass by more quickly; but to no avail, this just made time seem even longer.  
  
Grunting she tossed her head to the side, instead choosing to stare off at one of the white brick walls. She hadn't the patience to pay attention to the lesson right now, it was not only that it bored her to no end but her mind was on other things right now. More specifically Logan.   
  
"Louise!"  
  
Startled by the sudden voice she shot up in her desk, only to find herself and Rudy in a now vacated room,"Where did everyone go?"  
  
"They all went to lunch, didn't you hear the bell ring?" He asked grabbing his backpack from the floor, and flinging it over his shoulder.  
  
"Ah, no. I was busy thinking about things." She replied honestly as she tiredly grabbing her things, setting them in her bag.  
  
"Logan." It came out more as a statement rather than a question when Rudy said it.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, let's just get to lunch." She said tugging the straps of her backpack over her shoulders.  
  
"Alright then." Rudy shrugged it off, she would eventually talk to him about it. They were best friends after all.  
  
The walk to the lunch room was a rather silent one, Louise not wanting to talk about Logan while Rudy wanted nothing more than to talk about him and convince her he wasn't worth her time, but like usual he held his tongue. Once in the cafeteria Louise tried her best to find Logan but, she was unable to. Nipping at her lower lip she noticed how anxious she was becoming, and over what? A boy...Ah but not just any boy, this was Logan after all,"This is unfair." She grumbled under her breath speed walking to the nearest lunch line, Rudy following closley behind.  
  
"What's unfair Louise?" He asked taking his place beside her in the line, accidentaly bumping his shoulder into hers.  
  
"Everything!" She wailed tugging on her hair, god she could really use her hat just about now. Letting go of the poor strands she let out a small whimper, mostly due to the self inflicted pain rather than her emotions.   
  
"Well maybe it's just not the right time?" Rudy suggested trying to comfort his friend.  
  
"It's never the right time Rudy." She sighed cupping the right side of her face,"It will never be the right time."  
  
"Don't think like that Louise, you're amazingly wonderful, albeit a little brash but still. You're gorgeous, smart, funny, and I don't think your time should be spent worrying about some guy." He preached, eyes stuck to the floor. Poor boy was too embarrassed to look her in the eyes as the truth finally spilled from his lips,"Especially when you can do so much better than a guy who had to repeat senior year."  
  
"Do you really think that Rudy?" Louise was taken back for a moment, shock subsiding into an unreadable look on her face as she turned to look at her red headed friend.  
  
"Well yeah. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." He said finally looking her in the face. Gaze steadied on her features, noting how adorable she looked with how her cheeks flushed pink, and brown eyes averting from his gaze. Never had he seen her look so cute, well expect for all those other times. She just seemed to keep getting cuter with every day, hour, minute, and second that passed right in front of the his eyes.  
  
"Thanks." Louise replied dryly unsure of how to feel. Maybe Rudy was right but even with this logic her heart still yearned for Logan," Hey, uh. Do you like like me Rudy?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious Louise?" He couldn't make eye contact with her and nor could she, this whole situation proved awkward for the two. Louise wanting to say something but unsure of what to say while Rudy waited for an answer. Eventually she spoke up after what seemed like hours to poor Rudy when it had only been minutes,"How long?"  
  
"A couple years if I'm being honest here." Rudy answered. Louise shook her head, absorbing his answer before turning back around. She stewed over an answer, this was all so sudden. She could see where this led but that wouldn't be fair to Rudy. She was still very much into Logan. "Can you give me some time Rudy?"

Rudy perked up, at least he got an answer instead of being ignored.He stumbled on his words as he spoke,"S-sure"

The entirety of Lunch was spent with a rambling Rudy. Louise didn't mind, it kept her from overthinking her current situation.  Except there was one thing plaguing her mind, where the heck was Logan. It was normal for Seniors to skip lunch and go out someplace out to eat, but he would always come back at some point. Letting out a deep breath, she stood up and excused herself to go to the restroom.

"Hurry back!" The pudgy redhead beamed up at Louise. She gave him a forced smile and walked off. Shaking her head she decided to call her mom up for some advice. Rushing into the bathroom she took up a stall, all the while scrolling through her phone. Finding her moms contact she quickly called her, hoping that the signal in the school wasn't too bad today. As the ringer went off she waited patiently for her mother to pick up, but nothing happened. The ringer continued going off until she was left on voicemail. "Really mom, I could be dying right now and you wouldn't even know" Louise grumbled. Usually her mother would pick up in a mater of seconds, except this time she didn't.  Work was never busy, even during lunch time, why wasn't she picking up?

Groaning Louise exited the bathroom and went back towards the lunch table.

 

* * *

 

Logan continued to speak about his concerns regarding him and Louise, he of course skipped over the costume party  incident,"...and that's why i think it would be best for us to be put on separate shifts." 

"Oh I see, well...I don't think being put on separate shifts would really help your and my daughters relationship. Not to mention she lives in the room right above the restaurant's kitchen so there's nothing really stopping her from doing anything to you..." Lind trailed off.

"So is that a no?" Logan asked.

"Well I'll talk to Bob and see what we can do about this, but i'm not making any promises." Linda stated,"Now you should really be heading back to school. I'll see you later today."

With that Logan casually walked back to his car, only to find his friend gone. Logan shrugged as he pulled his cellphone from his pocket, texting the missing boy. Taking a seat in his car he waited for Jacob to come back, blasting his stereo with songs from some weird indie band.

* * *

A/N: I was supposed to publish this a long time ago but life happened. I'm sorry, and ill try to post another chapter as soon as i can.


End file.
